Past Lives
by Splatter101
Summary: During the hearing in Pure, the council made something that shows a persons past lives and soulmate. Who do they get to test it? Who will pop out on the screen?One-shot


**Disclaimer I do not own the covenant series.**

**Alex's POV**

Today was the hearing. When I got there they started asking me questions. I wasn't really paying attention. I just kept nodding my head to everything they were saying. All I heard was blah-blah blah chicken blah-blah. While I was spacing out from what Minister Telly was saying I could see Aiden sitting in the front row. Those grey stormy eyes looked over towards the balcony where Seth probably was. Then I snapped back to reality when Minister Telly announced that they have created something liquidly in a needle. I don't really know I wasn't paying attention.

It's supposed to show your passed lives if you had any. When I'm almost certain that this couldn't get any better I hear my name being called. "Huh?" "I said if you wouldn't mind demonstrating our new creation, Alexandria." I was really hesitant right now. "What does this have to do with demons?" "It has everything to do with them. It shows us how they were before being tagged." Although, I didn't want to I could feel all eyes on me so I went up. "Now there will be a little pressure so don't struggle." I could feel the liquid running down. When it was finally over I was relieved. "So now we put these wires to connect you with your old past selves to show it on the big screen." Then they started putting wires on my collarbone and my forehead. "Now let us start."

_When the clip came up I saw my former self in a big puffy dress that you would put on during the renaissance time. And next to me was a man with grey stormy eyes. I couldn't believe it, it was Aiden. Everyone in the room gasps but said nothing till it's over. Our former selves were sitting together on the bench in the garden. They talked and all of sudden he took my hand and we entered what look to be like a ball. I could see people had mask on. Everyone seemed like they were having a good time. Then a song came up he takes my hand and we start dancing. _

_I can see that the looks in their eyes are full of affection for each other. I look around the room and I could see peoples mouth hanging open._ All of a sudden Marcus changes the clip to another one. "Uh that hurts," I say holding my head in place. "Do not speak!" says Minister Telly in a harsh tone. Well excuse me then. _The next clip was me in a long white Greek dress with a gold belt. I was running somewhere. Considering how everything looked it was probably during ancient Greece. Then I ran into a man. He had dark hair. Really buff. And then I see what stands out the most, his eyes. _

_I always recognize those stormy grey eyes. Aiden, AGAIN. The clip shows that I jump into his arms as if we won't live another day to see each other. "I've missed you," I say holding him tight. "I know I've missed you to but we can't let them see us together," he says cradling me in his arms. Then he lets go and takes my hands into his. "I know we just have this short time together but we come from two different countries._

_ Your father will never approve if his daughter is secretly meeting his enemies son." "I don't care what he thinks or what others think I only want you." Then I see them give each other a long, passionate kiss. _I hear Minister Telly get out of his seat. "ENOUGH!" I can see everybody staring at Aiden and me. I am mortified. "Do you realize what this is showing us," he says, pointing his bony finger at me. "Not really, no." "That you two are potential soul mates." When he says that I could hear gasps around the room. "Minister Telly it is not a fact that they could be soul mates we have only seen two videos," says Marcus. "Dean Andros did you not see the last one. It is possible that they already have a connection.

These videos do not lie." Then I could hear everybody yelling at each other to see what they can do about this situation. They started yell things like "Oh my goodness" "Do you think they already got together?" "This is absurd, how is this possible." After that I was tired of them yelling so I just snapped. "For the love of baby demons! There is nothing going on between Aiden and me." "There isn't right now but there will be and we can't allow that", say Minister Telly. Way to go Alex. I thought. "So then what are you going to do? Huh." I snap. "Alexandria!" says Marcus. "Let us watch other clip then", says Minister Telly.

_The clip starts on a huge ship._ "What the hell! I was on the freakin Titanic!" Then people started sh-ing me. Well I know how this story ends_. I was on one of the railings looking out at the dark waters beneath me. The moon was shining so bright. I could see it was windy that day. Then I see a man come up behind my former self. "It is a beautiful night isn't it?" says old Aiden. "Yes it is." "When the ship docks in New York I want you to come with me." He says tucking one of my loose hair strands behind my ear. "Oh, Aiden." Then the ship crashes into an ice burg._ Then Minister Telly turns it off, before anybody could say anything else. Someone with amber colored eyes comes bursting through the doors. Seth.

**Hope you guys liked it.:)**


End file.
